Apnea is the cessation of breathing (at least 80% reduction in air flow), marked by a drop in blood oxygen saturation of at least 3%, arousal often associated with gasping, and an adrenergic response (initiated by a survival reflex in which epinephrine/adrenaline gets dumped into the blood stream increasing blood pressure and heart rate). Sleep apnea is the cessation of breathing during sleep. Sleep apnea is a common sleep disorder that affects over twelve million (12,000,000) people in the United States. Persons with sleep apnea may stop and start breathing several times an hour while sleeping. Each individual episode of the cessation of breathing is referred to as a sleep apnea event.
Two other sleep disorders related to apnea are hypopnea (characterized by incomplete narrowing of the airway resulting in a flow of 50 to 80% of baseline, drop in blood oxygen saturation of 3%, sometimes arousal, and sometimes an adrenergic response which always leads to arousal) and RERA, (Respiratory Effort Related Arousal, characterized by increasing respiratory effort leading to arousal but without the blood chemistry changes seen in apnea/hypopnea).
When a person stops breathing during sleep the person's brain soon senses that oxygen levels in the blood are low and carbon dioxide levels in the blood are high. The brain then sends emergency signals to the body to cause the body to try to increase gas exchange in the lungs to increase the amount of oxygen and to decrease the amount of carbon dioxide. The body's autonomic physiological reflexes initiate survival reactions such as gasping for air, the production of enzymes to constrict arteries to increase blood pressure, and the production of enzymes to increase heart rate. The person will then usually gasp for air and thereby restore the effective gas exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the lungs. This causes the sleep apnea event to end.
The brain may also cause the body's autonomic physiological reflexes to release large amounts of adrenaline in order to stir the person to gasp for air. Over a period of time repeated rushes of adrenaline in the body can have negative effects and can lead to heart damage and other medical problems.
Often the person wakes up while gasping for air. Even if the person does not become conscious while gasping for air, the body's sleep state is interrupted and the body is physiologically stressed during each sleep apnea event. Sleep apnea events can occur multiple times during a period of sleep. That is, the process of ceasing to breathe, becoming physiologically stressed, and gasping for air may be repeated numerous times during a period of sleep. Successive sleep apnea events cause a person to experience many short interrupted periods of sleep.
Interrupted periods of sleep can produce varying levels of fatigue, lack of energy, and daytime sleepiness. Other symptoms may include restless sleep, loud and sometimes heavy snoring, morning headaches, irritability, mood changes, behavior changes, and similar emotional or physical disorders. While mild forms of sleep apnea may exist without apparent harm to the individual, severe cases may lead to such conditions as weight gain, impotency, high blood pressure, stroke, mental problems, memory loss, and even death.
There are two forms of sleep apnea. The two forms are central sleep apnea and obstructive sleep apnea. At the present time, central sleep apnea and obstructive sleep apnea are thought to originate from two different sources. Central sleep apnea appears to be linked to a malfunction of the brain that interferes with neurological signals that normally control the breathing process. Obstructive sleep apnea is caused by a blockage of the breathing airway that completely stops the flow of air to and from the lungs. A common form of obstructive sleep apnea occurs when fleshy tissue in a sleeping person's throat collapses and seals off the pharyngeal airway. A condition called mixed sleep apnea results when central sleep apnea events and obstructive sleep apnea events alternate.
Successful treatment for obstructive sleep apnea must ensure that a person's breathing passages remain open during sleep. The simplest treatments include weight reduction, change in body position while sleeping, avoidance of alcohol, avoidance of sedatives, and similar changes in lifestyle. When anatomical obstructions are found to be the source of obstructive sleep apnea, surgery may be required for removal of enlarged tonsils, enlarged adenoids, excess tissue at the back of the throat, and similar types of obstructions. In more extreme cases, an opening may be created in the trachea in order to bypass the obstruction that is blocking the airway during sleep.
One device for the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea is a device that pumps positively pressurized air into a mask worn over the nose. This device provides what is known as nasal continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP). When the mask and air flow are properly adjusted, the air pressure opens the upper air passage enough to prevent snoring and obstructive sleep apnea. The disadvantages of the CPAP treatment include 1) discomfort and sleep disruption caused by the nose mask and the mechanism for connecting the mask to the air pumping device, 2) original and on-going cost for the apparatus, and 3) inconvenience when the sleeping location changes.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for treating obstructive sleep apnea.